Video is a powerful medium for conveying information. However, the relevance of a particular video to a user is not always apparent to that user, particularly when the video is long in duration. In situations involving a long video, even if there is something relevant to the user in the video, there are often portions of the video that are irrelevant to the user. Consequently, the user plays irrelevant portions of the video in an attempt to find one or more relevant portions. As a result, electronic resources (e.g., network bandwidth over which video is transmitted, battery of device on which video is played) are excessively consumed.